


Бессознательность

by Wivu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wivu/pseuds/Wivu





	

Бледная, как сахар, кожа легко поддавалась напору тонких губ, легко сминалась и краснела. Но выдержать это спокойно, без невозможного стыда и всхлипов — для Сату ничего труднее в жизни не было. Или было. Так или иначе, сейчас она не могла ничего вспомнить, не могла вообще собраться с мыслями. Только в разуме проявилось что-то чёткое, разборчивое, как Ягала беспощадно сожгла этот зачаток трезвого сознания, влажно прихватывая ртом кожу на худощавом бедре Сату.  
  
Она остановилась, когда бессильные пальцы нырнули в её каштановые волосы до плеч, и посмотрела — сдержанно, серьёзно, словно читала важный документ. В реальности же перед ней было смущённо-удивленное лицо Сату да её спутанные кофейные волосы.  
  
Ягала резко вскинулась на упёршихся в край кровати кулаках, припадая к её губам. Сату инстинктивно отклонилась назад и тотчас подалась вперёд. После невесомого поцелуя в шею Ягала встала обратно на колени и положила горячие, но без единой капли пота ладони на её голень.  
  
Сату ощутила скользкий, раскаленный язык, безумно близкий к промежности, и всё её тело словно затвердело.  
  
— Длинный... — поражённо выдохнула она, наблюдая, как кончик чужого языка скрывался за смыкаемыми губами.  
— М? — Ягала невозмутимо прижалась щекой к её бедру.  
  
Расслышала ли та — Сату так и не поняла.  
  
— Ничего, — неубедительно уклонилась она, жутко смутившись неосторожно озвученному факту.  
  
Ягала облизнулась — на этот раз Сату лишь лихорадочно вздохнула — и поудобнее устроилась между её разведённых ног, делая первое тихое касание.


End file.
